


A Moment of Relief

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Lavellan could use a hug, So could Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree Lavellan has successfully recruited the mage rebellion for the Inquisition. But getting the mages free of Tevinter influence was more stressful than she had anticipated. Returning to Haven finds her in Commander Cullen's company and offers her a chance to relax for just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I am really big into hug fics. Comfort, giving it, receiving it...yeah. Just general cuddly feelings. Which is why I wrote an entire series of hug fics for Anders.
> 
> I really feel like Cullen could use some love as well. 
> 
> The Bree in this story is my mage Lavellan and is not related to the Bree in my Key West to Kirkwall series.
> 
> I feel like maybe she could use hugs as much as Cullen does...

Bree exhaled with relief as the frozen lake and tent-covered snowy banks of Haven slowly came into view. Haven had become exactly that for her – a place to recharge, relax, and find a tiny bit of serenity in the craziness of her life. Fade breaches...demons...the loss of the Divine...being named Herald of a religion she didn't even participate in...life was chaotic and confusing and stressful. But the cold crisp air, sounds of swords ringing and clashing together, the smell of snow and pines...it helped somehow.

What should have been a five to six day walk back from Redcliffe Village had easily turned into ten days. Travel had been slow due to the contingent of mages – a new addition to the Inquisition – and their caravan of items. Cassandra had let Bree know that while she respected Bree in general, she didn't exactly agree with the decision to invite the Mages to join as equals. Bree had told Cassandra that she respected her as well, but she wasn't going to conscript the mages and use them against their will. It was either voluntary or not at all. The two of them had opted to not walk next to each other for part of the trip back – partially because of the awkward tension and partially because the mages had decided that Cassandra was in charge and kept hounding her.

Every night Bree had set camp and then checked with the Grand Enchanter Fiona on how her mages were holding up. Then it was dinner with Cassandra, Dorian and Varric – listening to Varric and Dorian exchange stories while Cassandra studiously tried to ignore both of them. Bree tried to hold on to every amusing tidbit once her shift at guard duty was done and she crawled into her tent to sleep. But every night, when she closed her eyes, she dreamed of demon armies, her friends corrupted by red lyrium, and the breach filling the sky for as far as the eyes could see. She would see Leliana’s face before she was killed, her companions as they sacrificed themselves for her, heard the madness in Alexius' voice...the sorrow in Felix's. She would toss and turn and finally get up to sit at the fire, her mind twisting with worry and fears. Just about the time she had worried herself into exhaustion, the sun would rise and it would be time to wake the camp. She hadn't had a solid night's sleep since arriving in Redcliffe nearly two weeks ago.

So the walls of Haven were a welcome sight. The sight of the Inquisition Commander standing just near the gates was also a welcome sight, welcome and warming. Bree waved, her eyes lighting up when he waved back, and she forced her legs to move a little faster, meeting Cullen halfway between the gate and the start of the training yard. His eyes crinkled up at the sight of her and then widened when he took in the bedraggled group that stretched out behind her.

“What...” his voice drifted away when the Grand Enchanter moved up to stand next to Bree.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona, please allow me to introduce Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition Forces. Cullen, this is Grand Enchanter Fiona – leader of the rebel mages. We were able to come to terms in Redcliffe. The mages have joined with the Inquisition in fighting the Breach.” Bree glanced between the two, a hopeful look in her eyes as she sort of twitched her head in Fiona’s direction as if to say “Please be nice, we just walked a long way to get here.”

“It is a pleasure, Commander. We are very grateful for the Herald's invitation to the Inquisition. I and my mages are at your disposal,” Fiona said in a gracious tone, offering her hand to Cullen.

Cullen accepted it, his face radiating shock before settling into a smooth mask of neutrality, a faint smile turning up his lips, “Welcome to the Inquisition. I sincerely hope you will be able to aid us in closing the Breach.” He settled on that safe statement, figuring this was as close to Josephine’s brand of diplomacy as he could manage. His mind spun at the thought of having every rebel mage in the South running free through Haven. “If you'll go through the main gates and head up to the Chantry you will find our Quartermaster. She should be able to help you find room and provisions for your people.”

Fiona inclined her head, an amused smile on her face as if she knew she was making him uncomfortable, and then went to pass word along to her group that they would be welcome. Bree watched the mages start to file into Haven and offered Cullen a sheepish smile, “So...I know your view on mages...and that I just dropped a whole load of new work on your shoulders…”

“I'm sure you made the decision you had to, “Cullen interjected, his hand snaking up to rub at a new kink forming in his neck. He gave Cassandra a nod of greeting, Varric a tired smile, and Dorian a slightly narrowed-eyed look. Her companions offered her a wave, Varric stopping to remind her to meet up later for drinks, and then entered Haven proper. “I see the Tevinter came back with you.”

“Er, yes. Dorian. So I recruited a Tevinter mage and the entire mage rebellion,” Bree watched Dorian check out Cullen and waggle his eyebrows at her – a sure sign of teasing later, “Trust me, I’ve heard plenty from Cassandra about the folly of allowing the mages in as equals. I’ve not heard as much about Dorian but the looks she shoots him say plenty. She’s friendlier with Varric and he drives her nutters. The mages will be a big help. So will Dorian. He's smart, good in a jam, and surprisingly witty.”

“Whatever made you recruit the rebel mages?” Cullen shot her a slightly skeptical look. In his mind, Dorian was going to be trouble. Having the entirety of the rebel mage camp integrated into the Inquisition was also going to be trouble. But he let those thoughts drift away when he saw the exhaustion and strain in Bree’s eyes.

“Cullen...I'm not sure what else I can say. I couldn't just leave them to rot. And I wasn't going to force them to help. They made a mistake. They've never...I wasn’t going to turn them away when they have a chance to redeem themselves. Plus, I’m a mage. How would that look?” she exhaled and then blinked up at him. “And you're smiling at me.”

Cullen rubbed harder at his neck and let out a huff of a laugh, his cheeks reddening a bit, “I may not be happy about all these mages running loose, and I'll want to keep an eye out for maleficar, but I wasn't there. I'm not going to second guess your decisions. I trust you.”

“Hmmm,” was the best she could come up with, her eyes on his slight blush. He ducked his head down a bit and she ended up smothering a smile at his puppy-dog look.

“Did you have any problems? I mean...you look exhausted...and your face when you saw Haven...” he dropped his hand and gazed over her head, his eyes taking in the road to Haven as he gathered his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“It was...” Bree tried to think of how best to describe what she had seen, what she had been through. “We need to find the person who caused the Breach. They must be stopped,” her voice was quiet but intense, pain and fear swirling in her words. “He’s going to destroy all of Thedas if we can’t stop him.”

His eyes dropped to her face and he saw the vulnerability in the tilt of her chin and unshed tears in her eyes. His lips tightened at the thought of her being so upset. “We will find them.” His voice had gone quiet, rough. “I swear it.”

Bree sagged, relief flowing through her. For the first time since the entire incident at Redcliffe – the magical time travel, seeing her friends subsumed by red lyrium, taking on Alexius, and finding herself responsible for the rebel mages, she felt like she could relax. Cullen stood next to her, a bulwark against the fear of this unknown Elder One. Slowly, she leaned against him, her arms moving up to wrap around him.

Cullen looked down at her, his look bemused, and wrapped first one and then both arms around her. She chuckled and squeezed him tightly, laughing against his broad chest. They stood there together until Bree heard Cassandra call her name, pulling away slowly and with much reluctance. “I guess I'd better go check on Cassandra.” She gave Cullen a look of longing and then smiled, “Perhaps you'll join Varric and I later?”

“We'll see. If I can get away...I would like that.” Cullen said with a wry smile and the faint blush blooming darker. “Go on. I'd better go see what we can do to get all these mages settled.” He watched her shoot him another smile, wave, and walk off. His eyes lingered on her for another moment before he rubbed at his neck, the kink that had settled in his shoulders easing a bit now that she was back safe, and then straightened. He strode off to get work done, his mind reliving the feeling of her slight body pressed tightly against his chest.


End file.
